Deu a louca em Hogwarts
by UzumakiN
Summary: Num colégio muito louco e estranho quanto Hogwarts será capaz de nascer um amor puro e verdadeiro? 1ªfic digam se gostaram ou não!
1. Prólogo

Deu a louca em Hogwarts

Quero deixar duas coisas bem claras:

1ª - Harry Potter não me pertence e nunca pertencerá.

2ª – Essa história é TOTALMENTE diferente da original. Essa história é muito louca.

Espero que gostem, pois é a minha 1ª fic.

Vou dar uma lasquinha pra vocês do que está acontecendo na história pra vocês não ficarem perdidos depois.

.

Prólogo

Mas um ano começa na nossa queridíssima Hogwarts. Depois da morte de Cedrico, Harry pede Cho em namoro. Ela aceita, mas não foi de muita boa vontade. A verdade, o grande segredo é que Cho ama e sempre amou (N/A: tandandandan...) (N/B: boaaa) sua melhor amiga: Gina Weasley. Achou que namorando Harry poderia esquecê-la e assim ninguém ficaria sabendo da louca paixão que nutria por sua grande amiga.

Depois de anos tentando conquistar a graciosa (N/A: cof cof) Pança Parkinson, ops... Quero dizer Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy desiste. Ele e toda a escola de magia sabem que Pansy é louca por Lilá, isso mesmo, Lilá Brown atual namorada de Rony! Enquanto essa loucura toda acontecia a nossa linda e inteligente Hermione sofria em silêncio. Três motivos:

1º - Ela amava Rony.

2º - Rony namorava Lilá.

3º - Ele nunca a amaria. (N/B: medo de você)

Gina era namorada de Dino, mas estava apaixonada por Neville, que por sua vez estava namorando com Luna que disse a ele que um testrálio era o filhinho deles! O.o!

As coisas estavam até indo bem na louca e estranha escola de magia de Hogwarts. Então algo inesperado acontece. Entra uma aluna nova para pirar a cabeça de um dos alunos e deixar os outros babando. Uma loirinha platinada que já visitara Hogwarts. Já sabem de quem eu estou falando né? Sim, ela mesma, a loiríssima Fleur Delacour. Adivinha quem ficou pirado! Não vou contar de jeito nenhum!

Mas a grande, enorme e mais louca das surpresas era que... Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou contar? Nem pensar! Só lendo para saber!

.

Começo muito curtinho eu sei...

Espero que vocês gostem, afinal, é a minha primeira fic.

Agora, tá vendo aquele botãozinho verde muito sexy ali embaixo?? Então, ele tá esperando você apertá-lo! Aproveite também e aperte o botãozinho escrito GO, ele chama por você! ;) Gente eu quero comentários sinceros se vocês tão gostando ou não ok?? qualquer dica é só deixar nas reviews.

Beijos Nath Corvisier Black!


	2. Voltando a Hogwarts

Voltando a Hogwarts

Na estação nove três quartos lá estava o trio inseparável (não tão inseparável assim) conversando sobre o novo ano em Hogwarts. Estava um tempo nublado e escuro, mas isso não parecia incomodá-los.

- É sério que o Malfoy correu atrás da Parkinson as férias inteiras dizendo que a amava? – Perguntou Rony indignado.

- Pois é quem diria que aquele metido faria isso. – Disse Hermione sem sequer olhar para Rony, olhando diretamente para Harry.

Então foi a gota d'água. Rony não agüentava mais a indiferença de Hermione. O que teria acontecido? Eles eram tão amigos e agora ela parecia um cubo de gelo com ele.

- O que deu em você? – Ele perguntou segurando ela pelos ombros e olhando em seus olhos. Harry deu um jeito de escapar para ver a namorada.

- Do que você está falando? – Ela baixou os olhos, olhar no fundo verde dos olhos de Ron doía demais, porque ela sabia que ele pertencia à outra.

- Por favor, Mione, me diz o que há de errado. – Seus profundos olhos verdes brilhando de lágrimas escondidas.

- É que eu preciso dizer uma coisa. Ron eu...

- UON-UON, você tá ai amorzinho! – Rony fez uma cara de súplica a Hermione antes de se virar e deixá-la para trás.

As lágrimas rolaram grossas sobre o rosto da morena. Ela enrolou seus cachos em um coque e andou vagarosamente até uma cabine vazia, onde pudesse afogar-se em sua dor sozinha.

Enquanto isso, numa cabine muito distante...

Dois casais, um de frente pro outro.

- Harry, você viu a Mione? – Perguntou Ron enquanto Lilá chegava mais perto dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Não, não vi cara. – Disse ele enquanto enfiava sua língua dentro da boca da Cho e acariciando levemente sua bochecha.

- Ai, UON-UON, mas que droga, deixa essa chata pra lá, eu to me sentindo tão sozinha... – Então Lilá se jogou em cima do namorado e começou a beijá-lo vorazmente.

Mesmo Cho sendo apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga, beijar Harry era necessário para que ela não enlouquecesse, era como se algo a puxasse para ele, mesmo não o amando como amava Gina.

Enquanto isso na cabine da Sonserina...

- Onde estão Crabbe e Goyle? - Disse Pansy entediada.

- Devem estar se pegando por aí. Isso que dá ter amigos gays! – Draco bufou.

- Enfim você desistiu, não? Não agüentava mais você me perseguindo as férias inteiras!

- Não sei o que você vê na Brown, alem do mais ela está namorando o traidor de sangue do Weasley. Me de apenas uma chance de mostrar que posso te fazer feliz. – Ela soprou a franja.

- Ai, tudo para você parar de me encher.

Então Draco se ajoelhou e segurou as mãos de Pansy. Olhando nos olhos dela ele disse:

- Panzinha, você quer namorar comigo? – Os olhos dele brilhavam escondendo as lágrimas

- Tá Draco, eu aceito.

Dito então, o loiro sonserino sentou-se ao lado de Pansy, e ainda olhando em seus olhos a beijou, um beijo quente e intenso, um beijo apaixonado. (N/A: Gente a Pança, quer dizer Pansy ñ é totalmente lésbica, ela é bi.) Delicadamente ele deitou ela no assento e ficou por cima dela sem quebrar o beijo. Quando ele tirava a blusa da menina...

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo?

Em outra cabine grifinória...

Gina olhava para a janela sem ver nada, era muito solitário e doloroso ver aquela cena, era melhor olhar para o nada. Ainda segurava as lágrimas, não podia deixá-las caírem, seria óbvio demais, seria vergonhoso demais acreditar que o seu grande amor desde pequena estivesse quase comendo uma de suas melhores amigas na sua frente.

- Com licença, preciso ir a... A... Algum lugar. – Disse à ruiva que saiu correndo antes que as lágrimas viessem à tona.

Em busca de uma cabine vazia Gina encontrou Hermione aos prantos, seus olhos vermelhos do choro, a roupa molhada por lágrimas que só seu verdadeiro amor poderia curar, os cabelos presos numa trança agora emaranhados num nó que seria difícil de tirar mais tarde. Nunca vira a amiga tão mal. E ela sabia que com Hermione ela poderia sofrer e chorar juntas, uma entendia a dor da outra, elas se compreendiam.

- Gi... – Disse a grifinória morena.

- Mione... – A ruiva completou.

Então as duas se abraçaram chorosas, e permaneceram assim até chegarem ao seu destino final. Para mais um ano de brigas, intrigas, ciúmes, e muito, muito amor.

.

Aiiiin gente o amor não eh lindo??

Agradecimentos de uma autora MUITO feliz.

**Alice D. Lupin – vc pediu eu fiz, tah aqui mais um capítulo p vc amore. Obrigada pela review ;)**

**Nathmeireles – ah cara, tu eh MT boba Best. Eu viajo msm, mas eh só para a felicidade geral! Em pensar q essa história surgiu de uma convesa nossa no MSN neh?? Hauhau bjss te amoo**

**Oráculo – ah cara, ñ tem nem como agradecer d vc ter lido a minha 1ª fic, alem do mais, suas fics me inspiram, te amooo bjsss**

**Carly Malfoy – Brigado por ler! Tbm adorei as suas fics ;) bjsss amore**


	3. O 1º dia é sempre o melhor

Povão do meu coração, esse capítulo da fic é mó especial pra mim. E como ele é tão especial assim, coloquei a minha música preferida. Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma suuper amiga minha, e eu só queria dizer que, mesmo a gente não se falando tanto, eu gosto muito dela e sinto muita falta dela, mas eu to num momento muito complicado e não tah dando pra ficar perto. Te adoro d montão nath s2. Ps: isso faz MT tempo, então esse recado eh irrelevante, pois, a gente já voltou a se falar, então, ok voltando a história =)

Música: Thinking of you – Katy Perry

**.** O 1° dia é sempre o melhor

No dormitório de Harry e Ron...

- Não sei mais o que eu faço Harry! Não posso deixar a Lilá, mas eu sinto uma coisa que eu nunca senti por ninguém com uma pessoa, tá tudo tão confuso...

- Por acaso essa pessoa se chama Hermione?

- Não! Eu sinto isso pela minerva! ¬¬ Se mata Harry! Claro que é pela Mione!

- Minerva? Você não podia ter falado alguém mais velho e caquético? (N/A: amo, cof cof, a minerva.)

- Se existisse...

-Por que você não pode deixar a Lilá?

-Porque eu gosto dela, mas o que eu sinto pela Mione é mais forte, só não consigo largar a Lilá! Tudo por causa daquele beijo acidental que dei na Mione, se não tivesse acontecido...

-Ninguém mandou você confundir a Mione com a Lilá!

_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_Comparações são facilmente feitas,_

_**Once you've had a taste of perfection  
**__Uma vez que você prova a perfeição_

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree  
**__Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore_

_**I picked the ripest one  
**__Eu peguei a mais suculenta_

_**I still got the seed**_

_E eu ainda tenho a sede_

_Rony's POV_

O Harry não entende mesmo, eu não posso largar a Lilá, eu não quero largar. Mas a Mione... Ai, como eu gosto dela, só de chegar perto meu estômago embrulha, fico rubro de vergonha, meu coração acelera, mas eu não posso viver sem a Lilá...

Fim do Rony's POV

- Hermione, preciso falar com você. – Disse o ruivo antes que a morena entrasse no salão comunal.

- Sim, fale. – Disse a morena fria para seu amado.

- Mione, eu queria te falar uma coisa, é que...

-Ron, fale logo!

-Aqui não Mione. Vamos para outro lugar.

- Ta. Biblioteca.

Então o nosso casalzinho, que ainda não é um casal, foi andando em silêncio para a Biblioteca. Ao longo do caminho Hermione teve uma vontade louca de beijá-lo, só que dessa vez, um beijo mais intenso do que aconteceu por acaso na véspera de natal...

_**FLASH BACK **_

"_-Rony, querido, vá ver onde a sua namorada está e peça para ela vir me ajudar a preparar a ceia. – Disse a maravilhosa Sra. Weasley._

_-Ta bom, mãe! – Disse o ruivo exausto._

_Ele subiu até o quarto em que Lilá dormia e resolveu fazer uma surpresa para a namorada. Na pontinha dos pés ele foi se aproximando e quando chegou ás costas de uma certa morena ele a virou e deu-lhe um selinho demorado. Quando abriu os olhos deparou-se com nada mais nada menos que Hermione olhando-o incrédula._

_-Mione, desculpa, eu pensei que fosse a Lilá..._

_-Eu sei Rony, eu sei..._

_Então ela desceu as escadas correndo e... Chorando?"_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

Quando finalmente chegaram...

-Mione, eu só queria te dizer, o que aconteceu na Toca, na véspera de natal foi...

-Rony, não precisa explicar, eu já sei.

-O caso é que, Mione, eu gosto de você, muito mesmo. – Então finalmente Hermione olhou para Rony.

-Eu também gos...

-Mas é que, eu não consigo largar a Lilá, o que eu sinto por você é mais forte, mas, não consigo...

-Rony, apenas... Siga seu coração e... Apenas siga em frente com a sua vida...

**You said move on**

_Você disse 'siga em frente'__**  
**_**Where do I go**

_Para onde vou?__**  
**_**I guess second best**

_Eu acho que o segundo melhor__**  
**_**Is all I will know**

_É tudo que eu vou conhecer_

-Mione... – Mas era tarde demais, a morena já havia corrido para longe...

-UON-UOOOOOOOOOOON! – A namorada de Ron, gritou, sendo impossível o castelo inteiro não ouvir...

- Que foi Lilá? – Rony se sentindo péssimo perguntou a morena não tão atraente como a que tinha estado pouco tempo atrás.

- Tudo bem com você UON-UON?

- Tudo, só... Vamos sair daqui.

Então eles saíram de lá silenciosamente. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum olhar, só mãos dadas e suspiros.

No quarto de Gina...

A ruiva olhando triste pela janela, ela queria poder esquecer, queria poder mudar todo esse sentimento que nela havia se hospedado, tudo que ela queria era apagá-lo da memória, do coração...

- Ginny, você ta ai??

- Yeah, Mione, eu sempre estou aqui...

- Gi, eu tomei uma decisão, vou arranjar um namorado! Chega de sofrer! Essa vida já não me pertence mais!

- Mi, eu ADOREI a sua idéia, vou fazer a mesma coisa! Hum, que tal o Zacharias? Ele não parou de olhar pra você desde que chegamos em Hogwarts!

- A é, dona Ginevra, bem, pelo que eu reparei, o Dino não tira os olhos de você!

As duas se acabaram de rir. Então decidiram sair em busca de alegria!

Zacharias olhou Hermione passando toda feliz, então achou que era uma boa hora para tentar.

- Hermione?!

- Sim, Zach. – A morena disse deslumbrante.

- Bem, eu queria saber se... Se... Bom, você quer namorar comigo?

A garota não disse nada apenas olhou nos olhos dele "Minha salvação" ela pensou, e então o beijou na frente de todos. E quando digo de todos eu digo... Rony!

Yep, o ruivo ficou roxo de raiva e ciúme e sai correndo!

Mione continuou com seu doce beijo, mas quando ela abriu os olhos viu Rony a beijando. Como poderia ser possível? Abriu os olhos novamente, então a realidade veio à tona era Zacharias a beijando. Ela quebrou o beijo e forçou um sorriso, talvez não fosse tão fácil esquecer...

_**Cause when I'm with him  
**__Porque quando eu estou com ele_

_**I am thinking of you  
**__Eu estou pensando em você_

_**Thinking of you  
**__Pensando em você_

_**What you would do if  
**__O que eu faria se_

_**You were the one  
**__Você fosse o tal_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_Que estava gastando a noite_

_**Oh I wish that I  
**__Ah, eu queria que eu_

_**Was looking into your eyes**_

_Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos_

Então o mais novo casalzinho de Hogwarts saiu andando de mãos dadas até o salão comunal da morena.

Chegando lá Hermione viu Gina beijando calorosamente Dino Thomas. Limpou a garganta muito perto deles quebrando o beijo. As duas amigas riram. O almoço foi calmo e confortável já que o expresso de Hogwarts saíra de manhã cedo naquele dia, tirando a parte de que um certo ruivo ainda estava roxo de ciúmes vendo sua amada trocar carícias com Zach. Lilá estava entediada pois o namorado não dava atenção a ela só olhava pra cima emburrado.

Dumbledore se levanta para fazer um anúncio.

- Este ano, meus caros alunos, teremos uma aluna transferida para Hogwarts, a senhoria Fleur Delacour. Espero que façam que a estadia dela aqui em Hog seja a mais amigável possível.

Ele brindou e então sentou-se novamente.

A tarde chegou, Mione "fugiu" do novo namorado e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago, sem ter consciência de que Rony a seguira. Ela sentou e fechou seus olhos recebendo a luz do sol. Mal percebeu que o seu amado estava do lado dela. Ele segurou sua mão. Não havia palavras, não havia reclamações ou recriminações. Ela apenas olhou nos olhos dele. Ele chegou mais perto dela. Olhando fundo nos olhos dela. Ela aproximou-se mais. Um de frente pro outro. Sem interrupções. Sem ninguém por perto. Enfim, os lábios se encontraram, um encontro gentil e doce, mas com um tempero de paixão e o sabor de amor. Foi se intensificando e quando deram por si souberam. Aquilo não era a realidade, aquilo era apenas um momento que só existiria para os dois, algo que ninguém jamais iria ou poderia saber apenas os dois amantes. Os dois ofegantes, quentes, vermelhos com a vergonha e o intuito de que aquilo não seria certo. Mas quem disse que o errado é ruim? Não, o errado era simplesmente maravilhoso, algo que simplesmente seus respectivos namorados não poderiam dar-lhes.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
**__Você é como um verão indiano_

_**In the middle of winter  
**__No meio do inverno_

_**Like a hard candy  
**__Como um doce_

_**With a surprise center  
**__Com um centro de surpresa_

_**How do I get better  
**__Como eu fico melhor?_

_**Once I've had the best  
**__Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?_

_**You said there's  
**__Você disse que há_

_**Tons of fish in the water  
**__Toneladas de peixes na água_

_**So the waters I will test **_

_Então eu vou provar das águas_

_**He kissed my lips  
**__Ele beijou meus labios_

_**I taste your mouth  
**__Eu provei da sua boca_

_**He pulled me in  
**__Ele me colocou para dentro_

_**I was disgusted with myself**_

_Eu estava com nojo de mim mesma_

.

Yeah Babys, eu sei, me odeiem por ter demorado tanto, crise de inspiração!

Capítulo curtinho eu sei, nem está tão bom assim mas.... espero que gostem

Beijão ;*


End file.
